


Comfort

by Katsur



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fanart, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsur/pseuds/Katsur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare quiet evening. And Bilbo intends to use it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sansael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansael/gifts).



[](http://orig09.deviantart.net/f603/f/2015/346/4/3/hbbthh_by_katsur-d9jw2mr.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that art will like Sansael. And everyone else, too)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
